


Tongue Twister

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he'd first seen Jeff sauntering into the bar with Jensen and Jared, he'd been determined to take him home, because Jeffrey Dean Morgan just looked like a man in serious need of a good blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle (Best Of Three)

Mike's fingers dug into the blankets as he moaned loudly. When he'd first seen Jeff sauntering into the bar with Jensen and Jared, he'd been determined to take him home, because Jeffrey Dean Morgan just looked like a man in serious need of a good blow job. He'd never expected to end up face-down on his own bedspread, ass in the air while Jeff's tongue thrust slickly into his ass. 

But that's exactly what had happened. As soon as they'd gotten into the taxi together, Jeff's hands had been busy in Mike's lap, unbuttoning and unzipping as he'd whispered into Mike's ear to be quiet or he was going to get spanked later. So Mike bit his lip when Jeff's hand wrapped around his cock, and by the time they got back to Mike's place, Mike was completely hard and ready to beg. 

He hadn't had to beg; they'd gotten in the door and Jeff was kissing him roughly, pressing him up against the door and jacking his cock roughly, and Mike moaned. Every moan he hadn't let out in the car he gave now, hips thrusting into Jeff's hand. "Please," he'd whimpered, his hands fisting in Jeff's hair as he tried to catch up with the plan for the evening going to hell.

"Bedroom," Jeff had growled against his lips, his hands releasing Mike's cock and tangling in his shirt instead. By the time they'd gotten to Mike's bedroom, his shirt was gone, his jeans were open and halfway down his hips, and Jeff had pushed him back onto the bed. 

Which brought him back to where he'd been just a second ago, face-down on the bed with his ass in the air, Jeff's tongue fucking him for all he's worth. Jeff's hand popped his ass sharply, getting Mike's full attention back on him. "Michael," he growled against Mike's hole, and he shuddered. 

"Jeffrey," he moaned, keeping his ass up in the air. 

"Attention on me, or I'm stopping," Jeff growled again, pushing his tongue in particularly deep. Mike couldn't say anything to that, just pushing himself down and opening his ass up further for Jeff's tongue. He groaned, his fingers flexing harder in the bedspread. 

Jeff's tongue was thrusting harder as his hands pulled Michael's cheeks apart, his tongue working deeper. His teeth scraped across the grasping hole, blowing a cold breath across the wet skin and watching it twitch. He bit at the curve of each cheek before pushing it further apart, the stubble on his cheeks and chin scraping roughly at the tender skin of Mike's hole as he dragged his tongue along the entire split, occasionally pausing to tongue the back of his balls. 

Mike's cock was still hard as he pushed back against Jeff, whining deep in his throat for more as he moved. He was being spread wide, and his ass felt licked open and slick as anything from Jeff's tongue as it dove back in for another lick, and then another, probing in as far as he could get. 

Jeff took pity on Mike at the whines, letting one cheek go so that his hand could reach and wrap around Mike's cock again. His hand stroked the hard cock roughly, pressing his tongue in and pulling it out teasingly, fucking him with it as he jacked Mike off. 

Mike gave a frustrated sob as the rhythm of Jeff's hand was completely opposite the thrusting of his tongue, and it was impossible to pick one to rock his hips into until Jeff relented and slowed his tongue, finally matching the stroking of his hand. 

His orgasm came quickly after that and Mike let himself slump on the bed, panting hard as Jeff's tongue finally pulled out of his ass. Gentle hands rolled Mike onto his back, and Jeff licked up the remnants of Mike's come as it dripped out of his cock, then settled beside him on the bed, rolling a nipple between strong fingers. "What was that you were saying about a blow job?"

End


End file.
